Charlotte Pollis
Real Name: Charlotte Nagi Pollis Nicknames: Char Location: Girard, Ohio Date: March 12, 1994 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: July 4, 1965 Height: 5'7" Weight: 300 lbs Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes Case Details: Charlotte Pollis is the wife of Paul Pollis and mother of their two children. When she vanished on Saturday, March 12, 1994, he immediately became a suspect. The day before, she was sick and he took her to the hospital. Doctors diagnosed her with an acute ear infection. That night, Paul's parents watched their two children. After they returned home and Paul's parents left, Charlotte called her mother. They hung up at 1:25am; this is the last time her mother spoke to her. At 8:50am on March 12, she called the house and Paul answered. He said that she was still asleep. Her mother asked him to tell her to call her when she woke up. He claims that the last time he saw her was when he told her that he was going out to run a few errands with the children; the time was approximately 11:00am. According to him, they went to the pharmacy, a scrap yard, the laundromat, and a fast-food restaurant. However, this claim is disputed by several people. Charlotte's mother claims that she called the house several times when Paul, by his account, should have been home. A neighbor also claims that she saw his car backed up towards the porch and that the trunk and doors were all open with the interior full of boxes and bags. She says that there was no way that the children would be able to fit in there. Also, several witnesses who met with Paul that day claimed that they never saw the children with him. However, he claims that he did not leave them and that they were with him the whole time. He said he returned home at 4pm with no concern for Charlotte's safety. However, at around 7:30pm, he noticed she had left her purse. At that point, he started calling around to see if she had gone out with anybody. When Charlotte's family learned of her disappearance, they rushed over to the house. Her sister, Amriah, claims that she saw two sets of footprints that led to a shed and back around the house. She was concerned because its doors appeared to be buckled outwards, as if it were too full to close. When she asked him for the key to it, he got angry. However, he says he has no memory of this and that he would of given it to them. Throughout the next day, Charlotte's family continued to stay at the house. They noticed that Paul and his family were cleaning the entire house, from the attic to the basement. They apparently were cleaning the walls and the floors meticulously. They apparently cleaned the kitchen the most out of all of the rooms. However, Paul merely stated that he "likes to live in a clean house" and that the cleaning had nothing to do with Charlotte's disappearance. Investigators were suspicious at how it was cleaned spotless. There was a human blood stain in the trunk of Paul's car, but it was too small for positive identification. Paul's attorney noted that Charlotte was twice the weight of Paul. It would seem unlikely that he would be able to transport her to the trunk of his car. However, her family points to the pairs of footprints in the snow and suggests that he had help disposing her body. One pair of prints appeared to match his shoes and the other appeared to match his father's. He and his family adamantly deny that they were involved. When Paul agreed to take a polygraph test, he did not show up and disappeared. He left behind a suspicious note which read, in part: "I love my wife and would never do anything to harm her intentionally". He resurfaced three months later with an explanation, citing that he was going through a lot of mental anguish and that he was in no shape for a polygraph. Charlotte's family believes that their daughter, Layla, may have witnessed the crime. According to Charlotte's mother, she started crying when she saw dark trash bags. When asked why she was crying, she allegedly stated that "Mommy was put in a dark trash bag." However, Paul's attorney believes that she was being coached. Despite the allegations, there is no evidence that proves that a crime has even been committed and Charlotte's disappearance remains unsolved. Suspects: Paul is considered a suspect in Charlotte's disappearance. Investigators and her family believe that he was acting very suspicious around the time of her disappearance. They also note that there are many inconsistencies for his story on the day of her disappearance and that witness statements do not back up his story. Finally, they find his disappearance and the note that he left behind very suspicious. However, he has never been charged in the case. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 19, 1996 episode. Results: Unsolved. According to the police, Paul remains the only suspect in Charlotte's disappearance. Interestingly, in 1998, their daughter, Layla, was allegedly abducted by Charlotte's mother. It is believed that she was done so in order to keep her away from Paul. Several years later, she and her grandmother were located alive. However, Charlotte has never been found. In the years since Charlotte's disappearance, Paul has been in trouble with the law several times. In 2005, he was put on probation for carrying a concealed weapon. In 2009, he was sentenced to eighteen months in jail after testing positive for cocaine and failing to report to his probation officer. In 2014, he was arrested and charged with felony drug possession. However, he has never been charged in her disappearance. In March of 2019, Charlotte's friends and family held a "memorial celebration" for her. Links: * Charlotte Pollis on Unsolved.com * Charlotte Pollis on the Charley Project * Charlotte Pollis on the Doe Network * Charlotte Pollis on the Ohio Attorney General's Website * Mercer County Crime Solvers - Crime of the Week * Pollis Receives Sentence * Back to jail for Paul Pollis after probation violation * Paul Pollis Picked Up * Woman missing for 20 years * More trouble for husband of missing Howland woman * Charlotte Nagi Polis: A Mystery Unsolved * Vigil held in Girard in memory of local missing woman * Girard’s Charlotte Nagi Pollis still missing 25 years later ---- Category:Ohio Category:1994 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Unsolved